As a display apparatus arranged in an instrument panel or the like of a vehicle, there is devised one that displays information, such as average mileage within a predetermined distance and travelable distance based on a remaining amount of fuel, in a readout size in accordance with the traveling speed of a vehicle, thus improving the visibility at the time of traveling at high speed (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-184222
In this conventional vehicular display apparatus, the displayed readout is enlarged in accordance with the traveling speed in order to improve visibility while traveling. However, the displayed information is mainly in numerals. Therefore, it is not possible to grasp the information without looking at the displayed information.
Furthermore, in recent years, it is desired that the present consumption amount of running energy of a vehicle be displayed on a display console, to thereby encourage the driver to be conscious of energy-saving driving.